True Love Waits
by joyfulandreia
Summary: One shot of Calleigh and her man. Calleigh thinks back to her engagment and her wedding. Surprises come out as she goes back to the past. It's all love and romance.


Disclamier: Here is a one shot of the love between Calleigh and her man. What man? Well, you must read it to find out. And in this story you find something out about Calleigh that's unexpected. It's all love and romance.

**True Love Waits**

Calleigh sighed as she leaned into her couch. Actually, their couch. The blonde woman looked down at her hand and staring back at her was her wedding ring. Three simple words engraved on the gold ring. "I love you." Noise that came from the television seemed to slowly disappear as tears filled her green eyes. Her mind shifted from reality to the time of his proposal. A night that would forever change her mind, but one for the better.

_Calleigh Duquesne wore a tight short black dress with matching high heels. Her blonde hair was let down, her ends in curls. She didn't wear much makeup expect for a light red lipstick with lip-gloss. She wore really light eye shadow and blush. A smile flashed on her face as she took in her reflection. "You're always beautiful, you don't have to work hard to look beautiful, you already are." Those words would be forever burned into her mind. As if they were spoke to her for the first time, a blush would always crept up her neck and her cheeks would turn into a pinkish color._

_Her quiet house was filled with the loud knock at the front door. Her smile grew bigger as she looked at the time and she knew exactly who it was at the door. The blonde woman ran her hand through her hair before she grabbed her coat and her purse from the bed. Her highs coming in contact with her floor and the soft sound that came from it bought it a sense of comfort. The fact that she got closer and closer to the door, made the butterflies in her stomach increase. "Get yourself together Duquesne. You have been dating for a full year. Get it together." she whispered to herself as she reached the front door. _

"_Hi." she whispered before she looked down and blushed. She didn't know why she was acting this way. The man in front of her has seen her without her makeup, wearing a long t-shirt and shorts. She can say that the man in front of her has seen her at her worst and yet, she was acting this way. She took a few deep breathes as she leaned in and gave him a small kiss. "Hello." she softly giggled when she pulled back from the kiss. Each kiss that they share, still creases to amaze her. _

"_Hello to you too." he said back as he noticed the blush on her cheeks. The pair have worked together for many years and it still amazes him how nervous she gets. And he's glad that only he gets to see this side of her. Only him and no one else. "You look stunning, beautiful." He said as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, right before he kissed her cheek. Without any words spoken between the pair, the man grabbed Calleigh's hand and led her to the passenger side of his car. Before the door closed, the pair had shared eye contact. When it was broken, Calleigh looked down and blushed._

_Calleigh had thought they were heading to the restaurant but when the man took another road and parked in the beach, she turned to face him. "Don't say anything." He commanded to her before she nodded and opened the car door. She exited the car and smiled up at the man who grabbed her hand and led her towards the shore. The moon's light reflected into the water and to Calleigh, the scene was just beautiful. Tears built around her green eyes as she bought a hand to her chest, everything just crashed down on her then. _

_The man nodded his head. "Our first date." Calleigh just couldn't help herself; she wrapped her arms tightly around the man and crashed her lips onto his. His lips felt soft and smooth against hers. Soft moans escaped the woman as her tongue battled with his. She always dreamt about his tongue, his lips. She dreamt how soft they would be and when it actually happened, it was softer then she dreamt. She could just melt in his arms and if it wasn't for his arms wrapped tightly around her waist then yeah, she could actually melt. "You are one amazing man, mister." she whispered when they pulled back from the kiss. Her lips were dark and swollen along with his. "But why are we here?" she asked gently._

_The man didn't say a word expect just look down at his watch. It was now eight-thirty. A smile appeared on his lips as he slowly got down on one knee. Her small hand was covered by his two big ones. "I love you Calleigh. I truly do and I don't know where I would be without you. You showed me how to love and how to trust. I never thought about my future with a family, not until I met you. Calleigh, you helped me out a lot and I thank you for that. Your different then other woman which is what I love about you. I love you beautiful you look and yet, you don't know it and don't let it get to your head. You're the most beautiful and wonderful woman I've met. Will you do the honor of being my wife?" the man asked as he pulled out a small black box and opened it. Inside was a sliver ring, three diamonds in the center, the diamond in the center bigger then the others._

_At this point, there were tears in her eyes that escaped and flowing down her cheeks. A nod came as her answer before she placed her hand over her mouth. "Yes, yes, YES!" she yelled out in a squeal as she wrapped her arms around the man, the man that would soon be her husband. The man picked her up and spinned her around before he set her back down on the sand and slipped the ring onto her finger. "I love it," she said as she took a full glance at it. "I love you."_

The loud bang that came from the television had bought Calleigh out of her thoughts as she looked down at her ring. Everyday, she would wake up to her husband and it felt so unreal. She would be scared that it was all a dream and she would wake up, just when everything was going great. Her eyes glanced around the house and certain things popped out at her. She bought her eyes back to her hand, more thoughts filled her mind.

_It was three months after he purposed and now Calleigh and the man were standing, facing each other. The church was filled with family and friends of the pair. Calleigh wore a white strapless dress that that beads around the chest area. Instead of a veil, her hair was all curled up. A crown was placed in her hair. Diamonds and beads decorated the crown. The same crown that her mother wore on her wedding day. The crown represented something borrowed, while her high heels represented something blue. The lacey bar and panties she wore obviously represented something new. The ring that hung in a necklace which she wore was something old. _

_The priest had spoken loudly before all eyes were on the pair. It was time for their vows and Calleigh was up first. The blonde woman took a deep breathe as she grabbed her soon to be husband's hands and gave them a light squeeze. "I love you and I'm sorry that I don't express it as much as you want me too. But, I want you to know now, that you're my best friend and I could always count on you for anything. You mean everything to me and I don't know what I would do without you. I'm glad that I have you in my life and I never want you to leave. Before you, I never knew that I would be a wife with a family. That was until you entered the picture and I'm really glad I have a future with you." Calleigh said as tears escaped her eyes._

_Now all eyes were on the man, standing right before her. "Calleigh you don't have the slightest clue how much your words mean to me. I dreamt about being with you and when it actually happened, I was scared to loose you. You're so beautiful and I really don't see why you would give me a chance but, I'm glad you did. I won't let you slip through my fingers that easily. Even if you don't mention how much you love me, I already know it. I can see how much love you have for me; I could see it all in your eyes. No matter what one says, I love you for you. And I'm glad to be your husband, Calleigh Duquesne." _

_The blonde just wanted to break down and kiss him but she waited. She waited through the 'I' Do's' and before Calleigh knew what hit her. __**"In the state of Miami, I present you husband and wife." **__Calleigh smiled and leaned in, she captured her husband's lips with her. When the kiss was broken, they hugged before Calleigh let a soft sigh escape her lips. "I love you so much." She whispered as she felt his hand on her back, rubbing her back gently. He smiled as he gave a soft nod before he whispered. "You mean so much to me babe." _

Calleigh bought her hand to her green eyes and wiped her tears away. She was way into her thoughts that she didn't realize the tears the escaped from her. The first droplet of tears had hit her hand was quickly followed by more. The wetness on the back of her hand had dazed her out of her mind. She took a few breaths before she bought her knees up to her chest. She covered her bare knees with the long t-shirt that she wore. A sigh escaped her lips as she bit down on her lip; her dry hand went around her neck. The ring that was once there, is now not but with its rightful owner.

_The wedding came to an end and husband and wife were alone in their apartment. Their honeymoon to Hawaii was to take place three days from now. But until then, Calleigh and her husband were at home, enjoying each other's presence. The man had picked up Calleigh and told her to close her eyes as he led her to the bedroom. The blonde listened and tightly closed her eyes; she bit down on her lip. She knew what was happening and she couldn't wait. She waited forever for this moment and it was happening. She couldn't be more excited and nervous at the same time._

_Once the pair had entered the bedroom, the man had gently sat Calleigh down on the edge of the bed. She slowly opened her eyes as she glanced around the room. The lights were turned off but there were lit candles placed all around the room. Soft music played in the background as the bed had new satin bed sheets. The man leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, his hand was gently on the ring around her neck. He saw how nervous he was and wanted everything to be perfect for her. "Are you sure? We don't have to do it now?" he asked gently. His answer was a kiss on the lips and the necklace in his hand which Calleigh closed. "I'm ready." She whispered as she looked down at his hand. The one that held her purity ring._

_The man flashed her a smile as he held tightly onto the ring and leaned into her. He placed his hands on her waist and slowly pushed her onto the bed. The coat he had on earlier was slipped off by Calleigh. "We'll take this slow; I'm going to show you how much you mean to me." He whispered as he looked into her green eyes. Tears filled her eyes as she nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_And true to his word, he showed Calleigh how much he loved her. He kissed each part of her body and for the first time, Calleigh felt like a true woman. _

"Mamma." came the voice of a one year, who bounced into the room as much as she could. Calleigh stood up from her seat and took her daughter from her husband's arms. "Hey butterfly." She said with a smile as she kissed Jenna's cheek. The one year old looked exactly like Calleigh but had the laugh and the nose of her father. Her hair was a mixture of blonde and hair. Calleigh kissed her daughter once more before she placed Jenna on the couch and changed the channel to one of her cartoons.

Calleigh giggled as she felt her husband's arms around her waist. She leaned into her husband before she turned around and kissed him. "I love you Eric Delko." Eric smiled and kissed her back. "I love you too Calleigh Delko."

"Me..Me..me." Jenna called out. When both parents looked at the source of the noise, a laugh escaped their mouths. Jenna was on the edge of the couch, leaned forward with her small hands on her hips. "We love you too butterfly." Eric said as he ran to Jenna and picked her up, spinning her around.

"The three of us love you." Calleigh whispered as she placed a hand on her flat stomach. Eric stopped his movements and looked towards his wife. A smile started to form on his lips. "I'm pregnant." the blonde exclaimed as she squealed out. Eric ran to her before he placed Jenna back on the couch. He picked up his wife and kissed her once she was back on her feet.


End file.
